


1994

by vegxslights



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship/Love, Julian is 26, M/M, Noel being kinda gay, Noel is 21, Platonic Cuddling, The Mighty Boosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegxslights/pseuds/vegxslights
Summary: In which it is 1994, and some students spend the night in their flat watching Blade Runner.Also known as: that one time Noel fancied Harrison Ford





	1994

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a bit of men fancying other men in our lives. Hope you enjoy! - Bee

They’re huddled together on the sofa, Julian crammed against the arm of the couch with Noel draped over the rest of it, pressed side-by-side with a mess of blond and brown locks falling over Julian’s shoulder. There’s an arm resting on the back of the sofa, because that’s where Julian’s arm always is, especially when Noel is cuddled up to his side.    
  


There’s nothing odd about it; that’s how they are. They’re close, and they hug, and they say nice things about each other before tearing them to shreds. And Noel feels better when he’s touching Julian and Julian loves when Noel touches him and it’s like they were made to be in situations like these: in dark rooms with comfy sofas, with iconic films blaring from the TV and Noel clutching a lime green cushion to his chest like a child, with Julian’s arm half hanging around him and their breathing all synced up.   
  


They feel at home.   
  


They  _ are _ at home.   
  


“Don’t you just fancy the pants off of Harrison Ford?” There’s a deadly truth to Noels tone.   
  


“Um...no. No I don’t.” Julian says, a bit confused by Noels sudden outburst.   
  


“But why not? Look at him, he’s well fit! He’s got that rugged look, like a real man. I mean, look at his hands, they’re  _ huge _ !”   
  


And Noel is off on a rant on why - in this moment - he finds Harrison Ford to be one of the sexiest men in film.   
  


Julian isn’t bothered; Noel does this all the time. Every film they watch has some charming young actress that Noel babbles on about, or a handsome older actor that Noel takes a sudden interest in. And Julian just listens, let’s him ramble on because sometimes he can see where he’s coming from.    
  


But other times, it’s crazy, like that girl from The Breakfast Club that Noel just couldn’t seem to shake from his mind during the film.    
  


“He looks good all bloody, maybe you should try that look, Ju. Let me punch you in the face and see if I wanna shag you.”   
  


“Oh, please, you  _ always _ want to shag me," Julian chuckles, falsely smirking at Noel who rolls cobalt eyes in exasperation.   
  


“Not always, not in that  _ god _ awful shirt you refuse to get rid of.”   
  


And they’re arguing about Julian’s brown Hawaiian shirt that Noel just  _ despises _ .   
  


For the sixth time.   
  


“It’s horrible, Ju! Does absolutely nothing for your body, makes you look like some forty year old paedo!”   
  


“I’ll have you know I think it’s rather flattering, sir!”   
  


“It’s different shades of  _ brown _ , Julian.”   
  


“Brown is a universal colour.”   
  


“Yeah, a universal colour that screams ‘ _ don’t talk to me, I fiddle kids _ ’.”   
  


“Harrison Ford is wearing brown.” 

  
Hopelessly gesturing to the screen for support of argument, Julian realises this argument will never be won by him.  
  


“Yeah, but Harrison Ford isn’t wearing a brown Hawaiian shirt. Besides, that man oozes charisma. You ooze boring brown goo.”   
  


Julian laughs, and gently smacks Noel’s side with his free hand, wrapping the other one around the younger waist and yanking him into his side, before messing up his hair in return for his casual insult.   
  


“No!  _ Stop! _  You’re ruining it!”   
  


When Noel manages to wriggle free, his hair sticks up at all angles and he looks like a rather angered bird, but Noel always looks a little angered-bird-like, so not much changes.   
  


“Why'd you do that, you nonce?!”   
  


“You deserved it.”   
  


“You’re lucky I’m the sunshine kid, because if I wasn’t you’d be on the floor in no time.”   
  


“Is that a sexual advance, I hear?”   
  


“Don’t flatter yourself, Barratt.”   
  


It’s soft laughter coating them, Noel shuffling in his seat and burying closer into Julian’s side, enjoying the few scenes left of the film with Julian’s arm around his shoulders and strong hands in his hair.


End file.
